


Bamf and A Bang

by DrummerGirl203



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Anal Play, Cowgirl Position, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Slight Angst, Fluff and Smut, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, NSFW, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sleepy Cuddles, Tail Sex, Teleportation, a lot of smut and a little angst, demon kink, german kink, kurt wagner speaks german, nightcrawler shows off his mischievous side, sexy german
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrummerGirl203/pseuds/DrummerGirl203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dancing with his crush and watching a certain swashbuckler film, Kurt finds himself using another kind of sword with his own bavarian flavor of devilish charm.<br/>Requested on Tumblr by an anon. Cuddles added because of a follower XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bamf and A Bang

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been in love with this blue teleporter since I first saw the X-Men: Evolution cartoon. He’s just so precious! Also: Kurt says some German phrases in this story, but I’m not translating them. Why? Let’s just say you can kind of figure out what he’s saying in context. And some of it is a little, risqué

Kurt had no idea what intrigued him more. The beat of the music or the girl dancing along to it. He had to get closer.  
_BAMF!_  
“Kurt, what the?”  
“How’d you know it was me?”  
“You do realize when you teleport, the entire area smells like rotten eggs?” Y/N coughed.   
“Oh, sorry.” He sighed. “I was just wondering what you were dancing to.”  
“Want to be my dance partner?” She giggled.  
“Really?” His bavarian accent added that extra bit of wonder to his voice. “You’d want a partner with three fingered hands and a tail?”  
“Between you and me, I think the tail is cute.” She took his hands in hers, guiding them to her waist. “Come on, give me a twirl.”  
“Okay.” He gulped, becoming mesmerized by the soft swish of her dress.   
“You know, there’s a movie coming to the theater I’ve been dying to see.” Y/N’s words got his attention. “Would you like to go with me?”  
“Sure, sounds fun.”

* * *

“Did you see that? First he was like”  _BAMF!_  “And then they switched hands and”  _BAMF!_ “He came back even from death for her.” Kurt bounced around like a little child.  
“I’m glad you liked it.” Y/N giggled, then stopped when she realized they were already at her door. “See you tomorrow, I guess.”  
Kurt stopped himself from asking her if he could stay with her. It was later when he decided it was time to come to her door. The urge to give himself a new mark for his sin was so strong. But was it really a sin? To lust after such a gorgeous girl like Y/N?   
“Kurt.” She stared at him. “You look like something’s bothering you.”  
“I still don’t know why you’d want to be with ein Teufel, a demon, like me.”  
“Oh, you fuzzball.” She sighed, tracing the scars on his face. “Even if you were the king of demons, I would still be with you. I couldn’t have ask for a more caring, supportive and amazing boyfriend.”  
“Ich möchte euch schmecken.” Kurt breathed.  
“I’m hoping that’s something naughty by the way you said that.” She was immediately answered by Kurt scooping her up and teleporting her to the bed, allowing the door to quietly close as thunder rolled through the building. “That’s not good.”  
Then, as if in agreement with her words, the lights flickered off. It spooked Y/N for a bit, but it was when her eyes adjusted to the dim light that she noticed something.  
“Kurt, I can’t see you?”  
“I’m still here.” He breathed, reassuring her he was by the feel of his arms. “It’s apart of my mutation. I disappear in the dark.”  
“Oh. That’s interesting. Anything else I should know.”  
“Every so often, liebchen, since I look like a demon.” She could tell from the tone of his voice that he was smiling. Especially when she realized it now had the unmistakeable tone of pleasure. “I have this irresistible urge to play the part.”  
Then she felt something thin slide over her thigh, entering her thin pajama shorts, teasing at her panties. “Kurt… please…use your fingers…not your tail.”  
“Oh, etwa so?” The soft phrase echoed in her ear as he pushed her shirt up and his tail slid her shorts, along with her panties, off her legs. She couldn’t help but moan as Kurt pushed his fingers into her. What surprised her though is when she felt him flip them over.  
“Kurt!”  
“Liebchen, I want to see your beautiful body when you feel me in you.” He moaned, his tail curling around her waist.  
“As you wish, fuzzball.” Using her hands as a guide, Y/N managed to insert him into her folds, the weight of gravity doing the rest of the work. It made her whole body shiver in delight.  
“Sie fühlen sich wunderbar.”  
“If wunderbar means what I think it does, I have to agree.” She moaned as her hips started to move on their own. The feeling of him inside her was intoxicating, even if she was basically blind. She could feel every one of his scars under the beds of her fingers as her hands spread on his torso. What really pushed her to the edge was the feeling of something familiar sliding around her waist.   
“Ich liebe deine Muschi.” He cooed in her ear. “I wonder, will my tail like deinen Po as much?”   
“Wha-” She barely had time to comprehend before his prehensile tail pressed up against her butt. “Kurt-”  
He pushed himself upward, hugging her tightly as the pleasure surged through their bodies. Y/N moaned as Kurt began to growl as he thrusted harder and faster into her, to the point where their voices hitched, only for the next moment relaxing in each other’s arms.  
“Liebchen, are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m just a bit tired. Promise you won’t leave me alone.”  
“Not for the entire world.” 

* * *

As the sunlight broke through the curtains, he awoke and to his delighted surprise, Y/N was still clinging on to him, her face resting peacefully on his chest. He brushed her hair out of the way, his fingers delicately touch her cheek. It was a sweet wake up call for the tired mutant. So, she decided to reward him with a kiss.  
“Good morning, liebchen.” He grinned from ear to ear at her try of german. “What, did I say it wrong?”  
“No, its just nice you called me sweetheart.”  
“Oh.” She lifted herself onto him, her thighs holding him in position on her bed. “I thought it meant sexy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm really glad I finally finished this. It's making me grin from ear to ear.


End file.
